Some Things Never Change
by Arina Ketchum
Summary: What happens after Ash becomes a Pokemon Master?
1. Chapter 1

Some Things Never Change  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The crowd in the Pokemon League Stadium was hushed as they watched the Pokemon in the arena in front of them. Their trainers stood in the background, giving out commands.  
  
"This is it, Pikachu! Finish it off with Thundershock!" the trainer on the right said.  
  
"Venasaur! Razorleaf attack!" the trainer on the right said.  
  
Lightning and leaves filled the arena, and when the audience could see again, they saw Venasaur laying on the ground, charred and beaten.  
  
The crowd roared with enthusiasm and jumped into the arena to congratulate the winner.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, 20-year-old Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet has done it!" the announcer yelled into his microphone. "Not only has Ash won this year's Pokemon League Tournament using a Pikachu, but he is also the youngest trainer to become a Master!!"  
  
Misty stood at the sidelines, holding Togepi, tears of happiness running down her face. Somehow, deep down she knew this day would come. "Well, you've finally done it, Mr. Pokemon Master, despite all my doubts about you. I guess you won't want me around anymore, bugging you about a bike." Misty sniffed. "Come on, Togepi, let's start back to Cerulean City."  
  
"Brrriiii!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Later, after the crowds had dissipated, Ash went looking for Brock and Misty, Pikachu at his heels. He found Brock in the locker room getting his stuff together.  
  
"Hey Brock! Have you seen Misty? We have to get back to the hotel room and get ready for the party tonight." Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.  
  
"No, I haven't. But her locker was next to mine and it's empty now."  
  
"What?" Ash and Pikachu took a look. "Well, maybe she just went back early to get ready. You know how she takes forever."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Maybe," Brock shrugged uncertainly. "But I don't remember seeing her in the arena earlier, either."  
  
Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, before Ash started running. "We're going back to the hotel room!"  
  
"I'll see you there!" Brock called.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ash opened the hotel room's door with his keycard. "Misty?" he called as they walked in.  
  
"Pika-Pi!" (We're back!)  
  
Misty's backpack sat on her bed. Togepi was under the covers taking a nap. Ash checked the balcony. No Misty. Which meant...  
  
"Misty?" Ash knocked on the bathroom door. The bathroom fan was on, so Ash couldn't hear any response, if there was any. He tried the handle and found it unlocked.  
  
"Misty?" Ash peeked into the room. Misty was sitting on the toilet seat lid, her face buried between her bent knees. Ash walked in, flicking off the fan as he went. He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her arm. "What's wrong?" He was really worried now. "Please, tell me."  
  
Hearing Ash next to her only made Misty cry harder.  
  
"Misty! C'mon, is it something *I've* done?"  
  
"Oh Ash, you haven't done anything!" Misty cried as she lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were red, and she looked more upset now than any other time when something was wrong. "I've been such a witch towards you, and I was always complaining when we were traveling. And now you're the Pokemon Master, so I look like a complete fool for after all the times I've taunted you about becoming one. Let's face it, I'm a stuck up brat!"  
  
Ash suddenly had an idea. "Don't go anywhere, ok?" he looked serious, Misty only nodded. He ran back into the bedroom, and rummaged through his backpack. Pikachu was sitting on the bed, watching T.V. news, which was mainly about Ash winning the Pokemon League Tournaments.  
  
"Pika-Pi?" (What are you doing?)  
  
'Gotta do it now!' Ash thought, 'probably won't get another chance after tonight.' He pulled something small out of his bag and ran back into the bathroom. Misty was still sitting on the beige toilet, looking miserable. Ash held the item behind his back and knelt down beside her again.  
  
"I have something for you!" Ash's eyes betrayed his mirth, but Misty didn't notice, she only wondered what the goofy smile on his face was for.  
  
"It's not a bike." Ash said as he held the little black box out for her to take. "But I think you'll like it just as much."  
  
Misty took the box from him uncertainly, and opened the lid. She gasped when she saw a diamond engagement ring inside. Ash was now down on one knee. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Misty, would you please marry me?"  
  
Misty was dazed. "Even after everything I've said to you, every arguement we've had...?" she managed to squeak.  
  
"Hey," Ash said, as he pushed back his legendary red and white hat, "I'm used to living with stuck-up brats," he smiled. "Especially a certain one that happens to have red hair and is the the gym leader of Cerulean City."  
  
Misty threw her arms around Ash before Ash could move. "Yes!" she sobbed. "Yes, Ash Ketchum, I will marry you!"  
  
Ash pulled away and brushed away her tears with his thumb and then lightly brought his mouth down on hers.  
  
That was the moment Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi revealed themselves as spies by sobbing extra loudly.  
  
"That was the most touching proposal I've ever seen!" Brock sobbed, then blew his nose loudly with a white handkerchief.  
  
"Pika-Pi-Pikachu!" (It's about time, guys!) Pikachu wailed loudly.  
  
Togepi could only cry with happiness.  
  
Misty and Ash looked at their friends and Pokemon, then back at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Some Things Never Change  
  
Chapter 2  
  
April 16  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mom and Dad are fighting more than ever nowadays. They haven't been speaking to one another since Dad forgot it was their 15th wedding anniversary two nights ago. Mom hadn't, and when Dad came home late and slightly tipsy, she was naturally upset with him. I'm really scared they might get divorced. My friend Anna's parents did that, and she hasn't seen her dad in over two years. I don't want that to happen in the Ketchum residence. I don't think I could stand going without seeing my mom or dad if they got divorced.  
  
On a positive note, I leave on my Pokemon journey in a few days. My parents tell me this is how they met. My dad was starting out on his journey and my mom was taking a break from being the gym leader at Cerulean City. My dad and his Pikachu got chased down by a bunch of Spearows, and he "borrowed" my mom's bike to get away from them and ended up trashing the bike. Mom followed him all the way to the Pokemon League to pay for the bike and then he proposed after he became Pokemon Master. How romantic. ^-^  
  
I turn ten tomorrow, and in lieu of a party, I'm spending the day at a training session with Professor Oak to get ready for my journey. I don't know which Pokemon I'll choose. Charmander sounds good, but then so do Bulbasaur and Squirtle.  
  
I guess we'll find out tomorrow which one I get!  
  
Love,  
  
*Arina*  
  
I sighed as I closed my diary and rested my chin on it. The thing with Mom and Dad scared me, but what could I do? Most of their bickering was over the big stuff, like the overdue credit card payments and stuff like that. Stuff that I couldn't hope to even help with.  
  
I had been lying on my bed for the past hour, but it was now nearing five o'clock, time I got dinner started.  
  
Mom and Dad were home by six-thirty. Dinner was already on the table when they came in and consisted of ramen soup and rice balls (made from Uncle Brock's secret recipe!). I excused myself, so they could be alone. I'll admit I spied on them for a few minutes as they sat down to eat. I only heard the clanking of spoons against china, and the occasional mumur from either of them, but that was it. The silence was far worse than the shouting - at least then they were communicating.  
  
I ran back up to my room, slightly depressed. But when I flicked on my t.v. and saw the Pokemon League Tournament Finals were on, my spirits brightened. It's hard to imagine my dad any younger competing in the Pokemon League. No one yet has ever been able to break his record of becoming the world's youngest Pokemon Master. I'm very proud to be Ash Ketchum's daughter, but at the same time, a voice drifts through my head, asking "How can you follow in someone's footsteps when they've accomplished so much?"  
  
At nine o'clock, as I was yelling at a trainer on the t.v. for using Vulpix's firespin as his first attack move against a Nidorino, my dad came into my room after knocking on my door. "Hi honey."  
  
"Hi Dad!" I jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Want to take a walk with me?"  
  
"Sure! Let me comb my hair and I'll meet you outside."  
  
"Bring a jacket too, it's chilly out tonight." Dad said as he left.  
  
I turned off my t.v. and sat down at my vanity and decided to try something different with my blue hair. I pulled it to one side and put a scrunchie in to hold it in place. Satisfied, I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. Dad was waiting for me and he got this funny look on his face when he saw my hair.  
  
"What?" I asked, "Is it falling out?" Instinctively I touched my hair.  
  
Dad shook his head. "No, you just look like your mom when we were about your age." he explained as we began to walk down the street. He changed the subject. "Your training session with Gary - Professor Oak is tomorrow, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"You think you're ready to become a Pokemon trainer?" Dad stopped and faced me.  
  
I looked Dad straight in the eye. "I've never wanted to do anything so badly in my entire life. I know I'm ready."  
  
Dad smiled. "That's my girl." he put his arm around my shoulders and held me close as we walked. It was comforting to know he supported me. Mom thought otherwise. She had begged me to stay in school for at least two more years, but the thought of facing another two years of math classes made me nauseous. Better for me to come home a Pokemon master than a failure in school. We walked past an ice cream shop and Dad treated me to a double dip of chocolate ice cream on a sugar cone. He had a milkshake. As we sat outside the shop on a painted wooden bench, Dad asked, "So which Pokemon will you choose to start off with?"  
  
I shook my head, then took a lick off the top of my ice cream. "I still haven't decided. Between the three of them, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, they all sound terrific."  
  
"I understand. I didn't know how I could decide either."  
  
"You didn't have to, you got a Pikachu instead."  
  
Neither of us said anything for a while, until I got up the nerve to ask, "Why - why do you and Mom fight so much?"  
  
Dad leaned back and closed his eyes. "It's difficult to explain."  
  
"You and Mom aren't getting a divorce, are you?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
He *hoped* not?! What did that mean?  
  
"We're going through a tough time right now, Arina, but it's nothing you that you should worry about, ok?" he asked when he saw the concern on my face.  
  
I slumped back into my seat, my ice cream looking less and less appealing now. "Sure."  
  
"Arina, please don't be upset. I promise you, whatever happens, your mother and I will always love you, NO MATTER WHAT."  
  
That's reassuring. I thought angrily. I threw the rest of my ice cream away. "Let's go home," I muttered.  
  
We walk home in silence. I fumed behind my father. How could they be doing this? They can't get along for my sake?! The minute I leave, they'll be signing the divorce papers! But if I don't leave...  
  
"I'm not going." I stamped my foot and stopped dead in my tracks. Dad turned to face me. "I won't go. You'll get a divorce from Mom if I leave, and I'll never see you again!"  
  
"Arina, where did you get that crazy idea from?" Dad looked totally bewildered. I only burst into tears. "Oh boy." Dad pulled me into his arms and I stood there and cried; I don't care if I did look like a three-year- old. "Arina, I know Mom and I have been fighting a lot lately, but basically, that's what we've been doing since we first met."  
  
"You have?" I lifted my tear-stained face to see his expression. He was wearing the "dead-serious" one, which meant he wasn't trying to just cheer me up.  
  
"Yes." Dad nodded. "This has put a real strain on you, I see now, and I'm sorry. Mom and I will talk tonight."  
  
"Promise?" I begged.  
  
"Promise." Dad smiled down at me.  
  
I felt a teensy bit better, and when we reached our front door, Dad pulled something out of his back pocket. "This always brought me good luck on my trip and I know it'll do the same for you, Arina." Dad said as he placed his Pokemon League cap on my head. For years, this had been Dad's favorite momento (besides Mom) from his training days.  
  
I was speechless. "Dad, are you sure? I know this is your favorite thing -" but Dad shook his head.  
  
"I'm passing it onto you. And one day, you'll pass it on to your child. Now let's get inside, you've got a big day ahead of you."  
  
Mom was watching the last of the tournaments on t.v. when we came in. She got the same funny look Dad did when he saw my hairstyle earlier. But then she smiled and said, "So, your father actually gave up his hallowed Pokemon cap, eh?"  
  
"Yep, it's going to get me all of those Pokemon, even Mewtwo." I know I was showing off; I had about a one in a zillion chance of catching a Mewtwo. I saw Mom grimace, but then she said, "All right, Miss Pokemon Master, off to bed with you."  
  
"Yes, gym leader of Cerulean City!" I saluted Mom and marched towards the stairs.  
  
"What was that surprised look I saw on your face when we came in?" I heard Dad ask Mom as I passed through the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just when I saw Arina with that hat on, it reminded me of how much she looks and acts like you."  
  
Satisfied that a truce had been called between my parents, I went upstairs to bed.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Some Things Never Change  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"The day Arina was born was one of the happiest days of my life.  
  
Before I knew it, she was ten, all grown up, and ready to become  
  
a Pokemon trainer."  
  
--- Ash Ketchum, "Memoirs of a Master"  
  
I tossed and turned in bed that night. Not a wink of sleep came to me; I was too busy worrying to catch any z's. What Pokemon would I choose: Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle? What if my Pokemon didn't respect me when I got it? I'd look like a complete idiot. My parents would think I was a failure.  
  
Or...or what if I didn't pass the trainer's license exam tomorrow? That thought made me sit straight up in bed. I'd have to wait till November to try for it again, and that didn't give me nearly enough time to go around collecting badges to get into next spring's Pokemon League tournaments. It would mean going to school for part of the year at least...ugh.  
  
The most terrifying thought that crossed my mind was letting my parents down. They always told me they were proud of me as long as I tried my best...but somehow I knew better. Mom had been the gym leader for Cerulean City and Dad had become a Pokemon master, the very highest honors trainers could be bestowed by the Pokemon League. I knew deep down they were hoping their excellence was passed on to me somehow. I flopped back down on my pillow. The innate pressure was tough. I looked over at Dad's Pokemon League cap, hanging on my hat rack, and slowly I began reciting the names of the Pokemon, their attacks, and what level they evolved at, until I finally dropped off to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
My Pikachu alarm clock woke me at 7 a.m. Half asleep, thinking I was at the training exam already, I screamed out, "Charmeleon! Level 30!"  
  
"Arina?" My mom poked her head into my room. "It's time to wake up, birthday girl!"  
  
"I want to sleep!" I moaned.  
  
"You'll miss the training session and the exam if you do."  
  
My eyes flew open and I jumped out of bed. "What time is it? I can't mess up today!" I ran to my closet and grabbed a shirt.  
  
"I'll be downstairs making breakfast." Mom said  
  
I was downstairs in under two minutes, dressed and raring to go.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart." Dad kissed me on the cheek as I sat down.  
  
"Thank you." I said as I dug into a plate of pancakes at my place at the table.  
  
"Are you excited, Ar?" Mom asked, as she stood at the counter, cutting up cantaloupe.  
  
I could only nod; my mouth was stuffed full.  
  
"Do you want to go over questions?" Dad asked. I nodded again and swallowed. For weeks, Dad had been asking me questions that could easily be on today's test. Technically, it wasn't cheating, because most of it was common knowledge, like Pokemon names, attacks, etc.  
  
"All right. What level does Ponyta evolve at?"  
  
"Easy. Level 40." I answered.  
  
"What attack does Charamander gain at level 46?"  
  
"Firespin."  
  
"You're ready for this test. You know it all." Dad congratulated me. "Those were the questions you missed the last time I quizzed you!"  
  
"Great!" I stuffed my face with the last pancake, shoved the chair back as I grabbed my backpack and stood up. "I'll be back this afternoon with my Pokedex, Pokeballs, and my Pokemon."  
  
"You sure you don't want anything else to eat? It's a long time before lunch." Mom warned.  
  
I shook my head. Pokemon trainers sometimes have to go days without eating in order to become the best. Plus, I need to keep my girlish figure in check."  
  
"Funny, I don't remember us starving." Mom said.  
  
"I do, and I remember that scrawny figure of yours too." Dad muttered from behind his newspaper.  
  
I thought Mom would clobber him, but she only said, "Touché!" and continued munching on a piece of toast. Were my parents actually going to act more civil towards each other? It was my one greatest wish above all others I had.  
  
"Well," I said, "I guess I'll be going."  
  
"See you at lunch, dear, we're having chicken salad sandwiches." Mom called after me.  
  
* * * *  
  
I came home at one o'clock. My parents were out by the pool. Mom was sitting in a deck chair, sunbathing in her bikini, and Dad was doing laps in the pool.  
  
"Hi sweetie! How'd it go?" Mom took off her sunglasses and looked at me expectantly.  
  
"I don't know." I said casually, giving her an unreadable expression on my face.  
  
"You don't know?" Mom raised a brow at me as Dad jumped out of the pool and dried off before hugging me.  
  
"Oh, come on, Arina, stop pulling my leg. Now what score did you get?"  
  
"Well," I walked in front of them and pulled out my test. "You're looking at only person in Professor Oak's class to get all 100 questions right!"  
  
Mom screamed in delight before jumping up to hug me. Dad grabbed the paper in disbelief.  
  
"You mean you even beat out Gary Oak's son?"  
  
"By six points. I never saw Professor Oak more upset."  
  
"Oh congratulations, Arina!" Mom hugged me again. Dad just stood there, staring at my test.  
  
"Dad, c'mon, it's just a trainer exam. It's not like I made it to the Pokemon Leagues."  
  
"It's not that." Dad shook his black spikey haired head. "I was sure Gary would pull some dirty trick to make sure you failed."  
  
"Well, he didn't." Mom's voice was firm, meaning the end of that conversation. "Ar, go get your suit, Seel and Squirtle have been waiting to play water tag with you all day."  
  
I changed into my red bathing suit, put my dark blue hair into a regular ponytail, and grabbed a Pokemon towel with a picture of a Vulpix on it. As I walked back out to the pool, I heard Mom and Dad quietly arguing.  
  
"What do you mean, 'stop saying stuff like that'?"  
  
"Ash Ketchum, you're as immature as you were when you were 10." Mom hissed.  
  
"I know! You remind me every day!"  
  
"You need the reminder! You beat Gary out in the Pokemon League tournaments and became a Pokemon Master. Gary wouldn't dare try to do anything to you, me, or Arina because of that. Plus, he'd be banished from the Pokemon Science Community if he did. It's over Ash, face it.  
  
Dad was silent.  
  
"Furthermore, this is a big day for Arina. It's her birthday, plus she got her training license. Try to act a little happy, at least for her sake."  
  
I knew then I should make an appearance before somebody got seriously hurt. I walked out to the lounge chairs and put my towel down. "I'm going to play with Seel and Squirtle." I said in a very, very soft voice, betraying the fact that I'd heard them fighting. Mom and Dad looked at each other, before I dove into the deep end of the pool, two Pokeballs in my hand. Underwater, I hit the Pokeball buttons and they enlarged and released the two water Pokemon. Squirtle, Seel, and I resurfaced and found Dad still standing next to Mom, who had gone back to sunbathing.  
  
"Hey, Arina," Dad began, "doesn't your mother look a little too warm and dry?"  
  
Either Mom was ignoring us, or she was asleep. Either way, she didn't have any idea of what ad was up to...  
  
I caught on immediately. "Yup, definitely, for a water Pokemon trainer."  
  
"Exactly." Dad scooped Mom up and before she could react, dumped her into the deep end of the pool. Dad, Seel, Squirtle, and I roared with laughter as she resurfaced. She looked more exasperated than angry with Dad.  
  
"Starmie!"  
  
The water Pokemon stood at attention, where it had previously been laying on the grass, enjoying the sun.  
  
"Tackle attack, now!" Mom pointed at Dad, and before he knew it, he landed in the pool alongside Mom.  
  
"That was a dirty trick using Starmie, Misty!" Dad cried.  
  
"And ruining my tan makes you a saint?" Mom splashed some water at him.  
  
I dove under the water, signalling to Seel then. Both my parents need to cool down and have some fun for once.  
  
Seel grabbed Dad's ankles and I grabbed Mom's and we pulled them down at the same time. We all resurfaced at the same time. Squirtle was on the side, rolling on his shell, laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dad demanded.  
  
"THIS!" Mom cried and pushed Dad under again. "Race you to the other end and back, Arina!"  
  
Mom and I were off like a shot, Seel racing alongside me. Mom ended up winning, but Dad thought it was more of a tie.  
  
As we were drying off before lunch, Professor Oak stopped by the backyard.  
  
"Gary! What are you doing here?" Dad demanded. Dad and Gary were rivals when they were both on their Pokemon journeys. Dad had never liked Gary...er, Professor Oak, mainly because of a snobbish attitude Gary had displayed apparently. I thought he seemed less like a monster than Dad made him out to be.  
  
"No one was answering the front door so I figured you might be out back. Hello, Arina, Misty."  
  
"Hello," we murmured.  
  
Dad looked like he was about to boil over, so Mom quickly grabbed him, and asked if he'd bring out the iced tea. As he stormed into the house, Professor Oak said, "I have your Pokemon, Arina."  
  
"Oh great!" I clapped my hands in delight.  
  
"As you came out top of the class, you got your first choice." the Professor handed the red and white Pokeball to me.  
  
"Which was...?" Mom asked.  
  
I smiled at her and threw my Pokeball underhand-style. "Come out, Bulbasaur!"  
  
Bulbasaur materialized on the grass next to the pool.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" the little plant Pokemon cried and looked at the three of us.  
  
"Wow!" I cried excitedly and picked up Bulbasaur to give him a hug. "Hi Bulbasaur, I'm your trainer, Arina."  
  
"Bulba-Bulb-saur." (So I've heard.) Bulbasaur didn't seem too happy, with the news. Slightly disappointed, I put him (her?) down.  
  
"Bulbasaur doesn't like me." I announced to the group.  
  
"You mean it doesn't respect you as a trainer. Give it a few days, Bulbasaur will come around." Professor Oak told me.  
  
I felt Bulbasaur brush against my legs and I looked down. Bulbasaur shook his head at me, saying, "Bul-saur-Bulba-Bulba!"  
  
"Bulbasaur says you're wrong and it's not that he doesn't respect me, but that he really doesn't like me."  
  
"What an attitude!" Mom cried. "I think it's very ungrateful. After all, you're training it so it can become a Venasaur."  
  
The back door slammed and Dad marched out with the iced tea and put it on the patio table.  
  
"What say we have a little match. Say, Charmander vs. Bulbasaur?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"You're on!" I cried.  
  
Professor Oak took a Pokeball out of his lab coat pocket and showed it to Dad. "If you'll do the honors, Ash?"  
  
Dad must have stared at the Pokeball like it was some foreign object for a full minute before he grabbed it from Gary.  
  
"Charmander, I choose you!"  
  
Charmander came out of it's Pokeball. "Char-char!"  
  
"Bulbasaur, tackle attack!"  
  
"Bulba!" (No!)  
  
I fell over. "Why not?"  
  
"Bulbasaur-Bulba-bulbasaur!" (I don't like or respect you!)  
  
"Five minutes ago you said you just didn't like me! Now you won't respect me?!"  
  
"Bulba!" (Exactly.)  
  
"I forfeit!" I called. "Bulbasaur refuses to fight."  
  
"Forfeit! You can't forfeit, the match hasn't even started!" Dad said.  
  
The charmander next to Dad snickered, then said, "Charmander-Char-Char!" (Bulbasaur's a chicken!)  
  
"Bulba!" (What!)  
  
"Char-Char, man-char-mander!" (I called you chicken!)  
  
I could tell Bulbasaur was getting angry. I knelt down to him/her/it and said quietly, "Bulbasaur, tackle attack!"  
  
The charmander never knew what hit it and my parents and Professor Oak only saw a blur of orange and blue-green flash by them. Charmander slammed against a tree in our yard.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Bulba." (Dumb Charmander.)  
  
Mom, Dad, and Professor Oak clapped. "Nice job, Ar." Dad said.  
  
"Thanks, but I didn't do anything. Bulbasaur won the match."  
  
"Well, I'd better be going." Professor Oak picked up the unconcious Charmander. "This one needs some antidote before I give it to my son, Rob."  
  
"Tell Rob he's going to need lots of antidote if he meets up with me in a battle!" I called as the professor left.  
  
I could tell Mom and Dad were really pleased with how I was turning out as a Pokemon trainer. I only hoped I could keep them pleased.  
  
* * * *  
  
By mid-afternoon, I was tired of swimming and sun-bathing, so I changed into street clothes. Perfect timing, because my friend, Anna called, saying she was coming over.  
  
10 minutes later, my 15-year-old blonde friend arrived with an armload of presents for me. We've been friends for forever and a day. She and I have been through a lot together, like her parent's separation and eventual divorce. She went on her Pokemon journey when she was ten and although she didn't become a Pokemon Master, hadn't wanted to be one anyway, she had a lot of fun and told me everything about her experiences.  
  
In other words, she got me hooked on Pokemon.  
  
I'd never really been interested in training Pokemon. I mean, I lived with a bunch of them, including a furry electrical mouse, an assortment of water Pokemon, and an egg that went around crying "Togepi! Toge!! BRIII!" all the time, and basically acted like a spoiled brat. They were all my family, not animals to be trained. The thought had never really occured to me that training Pokemon was something I'd like to do until Anna came home. Then I became obsessed with getting to my tenth birthday, knowing everything there was to know about Pokemon. I pumped my parents for information about their days on the road, how they captured their Pokemon, how they met, anything that would help me on my journey.  
  
And now I was ten, ready to go...  
  
"Did you get your license and Pokemon?" Anna asked me as we arrived in the kitchen. She dumped the presents on the table and I pulled out my Pokedex from my back pocket.  
  
"Does this mean anything?" I asked with a smile and flipped it open.  
  
"I'm Dextra, the female Pokedex. I belong to Arina Ketchum, 135 Pidgey Way, Pallet Town. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."  
  
"I see Pokemon have gone politically correct." Anna giggled. "So where's your starter Pokemon? I'm dying to see it."  
  
"It's out back, by the pool. Bulbasaur hasn't been very friendly to any of us, especially me." I said as we walked out to the patio.  
  
"Arina!" Anna pointed to the pool. I looked to where she was pointing and gasped. Bulbasaur had somehow managed to get on the diving board trying to ward off Seel who was challenging it to a match. There were only two problems with this: a) Diving boards were not designed for matches, b) Bulbasaur do not float and can rarely swim. There was only one solution. If Bulbasaur tackled Seel, it could reach the safety of the ground.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Tackle attack now!"  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur began running toward Seel, but the water Pokemon was ready with horn attack. Bulbasaur flew through the air and landed in the deep end of the pool. I immediately dove in, clothes on and grabbed my drowning starter and pulled him to shore. Anna grabbed him from me and as I pulled myself onto dry land, I heard it cough and sputter violently.  
  
"Oh Bulbasaur!" I gasped, trying to bring my adrenaline rush down. "Are you alright?" I grabbed Bulbasaur and hugged it tight.  
  
"You poor thing! Seel took advantage of your water weakness, didn't he?"  
  
"What happened?" Mom and Dad came running from the house.  
  
"Seel tried to kill Bulbasaur!" I cried angrily. "Seel cornered it on the diving board and used horn attack!"  
  
Ok, so maybe I was exaggerating. Seel was not a vicious attacker, unless in a match. I saw the mix of hurt and shock in Mom's eyes.  
  
"Arina, are you sure? I mean -"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" I snapped at Anna. Bulbasaur started shivering in my arms and I realized I was cold too.  
  
"All right, everyone inside," Dad ordered. "Let's get you two cleaned off before we get the story."  
  
As we walked into the house, Bulbasaur looked up at me and whispered, "Bulba-Bulbasaur-Bulb-saur." (Thank you for saving me.)  
  
* * * *  
  
"That little twerp water Pokemon!" I cried as I stormed into my room, Anna behind me. "I would expect this from Dad's Squirtle, NOT Seel!"  
  
"Ar, calm down, there has to be a reasonable explanation for what happened." Anna winced as I slammed my closet door shut after retrieving a pair of jeans and another short sleeved shirt.  
  
"Oh there is. Seel's afraid of competition!" I stormed down the hall to the bathroom to change. Anna stood outside the door.  
  
"That's the most ridiculous statement you've ever made, Ketchum. Seel could evolve, if he wants. Bulbasaur's probably not past level 3! Come on, I'll bet it was just trying to give Bulbasaur some experience before you left."  
  
"Sure, by drowning it!" I finished changing and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Anna sighed as we headed downstairs again. "Listen, pinky-swear you won't give Seel a hard time?"  
  
I shook my head. "I can't promise that. Not if he was really trying to hurt Bulbasaur."  
  
Anna shrugged. "See you around, Ketchum." she said as she walked out the front door.  
  
Ouch. I'd hit a nerve with her. Usually we'd hug before we said goodbye, especially if one of us was going on a long journey and Anna did not look happy as she left, either.  
  
I chose not to run after her. I could make up with her later. Right now, Bulbasaur needed my full attention.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mom and Dad had taken care of Bulbasaur while I went to change. Now Dad was building a fire in the livingroom fireplace while Mom had placed Bulbasaur in a cardboard box full of soft towels after drying him off.  
  
"Oh, Bulbasaur." I murmured as I knelt down next to the box. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you outside, with Seel of all Pokemon."  
  
"Maybe you should get all the facts before you start throwing out accusations, Arina." Mom said and stormed out of the room.  
  
Dad shook his head and watched the fire begin to grow. "She's right, Ar. You don't know for certain Seel did start the fight."  
  
"How could he not have? There was no way Bulbasaur could have gotten onto the diving board without Seel's help."  
  
"You still haven't heard Bulbasaur's side of the story. Mom's gone out to get Seel's now. You can't just go around jumping to conclusions. I did that once, and paid for the mistake later."  
  
I stared at my dad in shock. My father, the #1 Pokemon Master in the world, had actually made a mistake? Momentarily forgetting Bulbasaur, I scooted over to Dad. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Brock can tell you the whole story, but I basically shot my mouth off, and accused someone of torturing their Pokemon, when it turned out they were actually helping their Pokemon grow stronger."  
  
I realized what Dad's point was, and that I was repeating history by making unjustifiable accusations.  
  
"I'd better go apologize to Mom and Seel." Dad didn't say anything as I stood up to go outside.  
  
I met Mom on her way back in. Seel was with her. "Mom, listen, I'm sor-"  
  
"Sit down Arina."  
  
That was the tone of voice you didn't argue with. I sat down and waited uncomfortably.  
  
"Seel told me what really happened. Bulbasaur managed to climb up on the diving board and Seel tried to distract him when he got to the end. That's when you ordered Bulbasaur to tackle Seel, and Seel was just trying to defend himself, NOT kill Bulbasaur, Arina."  
  
I looked down mournfully at my hand in my lap. "I know." I said quietly. "I'm sorry Seel, I'm sorry Mom."  
  
Mom didn't look any happier. "I thought you had begun to mature Arina, and now I'm not so sure. You want to be treated like a grown-up and yet you act so immaturely when a crisis arises." Then Mom landed the final blow. "I think you'd better hold off on going on your Pokemon journey until you can prove to us you're ready."  
  
My head shot up faster than a bullet. "NO!" I cried.  
  
"What's going on?" Dad came in, as I fled to my room in tears.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Arina didn't come down for dinner that night, or breakfast the next morning. Misty was still upset with her, so I went to check on her after I noticed Bulbasaur was gone from his bed in the livingroom. Figuring he was just exploring the house, I knocked on Ar's door. I didn't get an answer and walked in. She was gone, her drawers, her closet all half empty of clothes. On her bed was a note:  
  
'Gone on my Pokémon journey. Try and stop me now!'  
  
Arina"  
  
--- Ash Ketchum "Memoirs of A Master"  
  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
